An Unexpected Journey to the Afterlife
by anna.y4
Summary: What happened to Thorin, Fili and Kili after they were tragically killed in BotFA? And what does, Danika, a struggling young lady living in Brooklyn, and her two twin sisters have to do with it? Read and find out ;) I'm new to writing Fanfiction, so please be gentle! ThorinxOC is the main plot, with sides of FilixOC and KilixOC
1. Introduction

_**So this story took a change since yesterday ;) the original plan to have the characters wealthy and privileged just didn't fit well with where I want the story to go :D Nevertheless, I home you enjoy it 3 thanks for reading!**_

 _ **Character Introduction:**_

 _ **Danika (Danny):**_ Long, wavy, dirty blonde hair, green eyes, 5'4, very slim build, 27 years old, works at LaGuardia as a regional flight attendant for United Airlines; regional meaning that she's home every evening, unless she gets stuck with the 3am shifts, which is rare... loves spending as much time as possible with her daughter, as well as staying in, cheesy romance movies, and reading.

 _ **Brynn (Pretty B):**_ Danny's daughter, long dirty blonde hair, green eyes, 5 years old, loves mommy, aunties, kittens, and Barbies, yet is weirdly a nerd.

 _ **Mattea (Matty):**_ Danny's sister; Jasmine's twin, shoulder length chestnut coloured hair, green eyes, 5'4, slim build, 25 years old, waitress at Hooters, loves parties, going out, boys, and fashion.

 _ **Jasmine (Jas/Jazzie):**_ Danny's sister; Mattea's twin, shoulder length bleach blonde coloured hair, green eyes, 5'4 slim build, 25 years old, was just laid off from her job as editor's assistant at the Wall Street Journal, sometimes bossy, loves cleanliness, order, perfection, fashion, being right, going out, always being busy, and travelling

Oh boy, where do I even begin? Okay, let's start with my name... Danika. Danika is my name, but I go by Danny. I guess you can say I've had quite an eventful life already. I'm 27 years old with a beautiful 5-year-old daughter named Brynn. She is the light of my life; my everything. My pregnancy was not planned, if I'm being honest. It was a result of one too many glasses of wine, and a gas station condom. But after much debate, my then boyfriend and I decided to keep her, and that could not have been a better choice. For me at least. Brynn's father struck gold with stocks. He was one of those lawyers you see, wearing those fancy suits, sitting in that big office. Yet as if he wasn't already well off, his stock game took a turn for the better, and he became a millionaire. Keeping Brynn didn't seem like such a big deal. We had been together for 3 years then, both had Ivy League education, him graduating from Yale Law School, and me from Columbia with a degree in English, we had a beautiful condo in Central Park West... she would have an amazing life.

Though about a year after she was born, Mr. Fancy Lawyer decided that with all the money and glam that his life had, being tied down with a kid was not what he wanted. I guess I should've seen the warning signs, such as him not wanting to put a ring on my finger, or the constant Instagram posts of him "celebrating the winning of a case" with some blonde making duck faces too close to him for comfort. Well I came home one day, and found all of his stuff gone. A note was taped to the door explaining how he just simply couldn't keep pretending to be happy, how he was so so sorry.. how he would continue to pay alimony in big numbers to insure we could keep living in this upscale apartment. I felt sick; I wanted nothing... NOTHING of his.

That same day, I packed our stuff, took my baby girl, and moved in with my two sisters, twins Mattea and Jasmine, into an apartment in Brooklyn. They are 25 and absolutely beautiful people.. so inseparable, yet so different in many ways. Mattea is a party girl, who's never had a serious relationship. She is young and always felt that life is too short to be tied down. She loved her job at Hooters and we were happy as long as she was. Jasmin is the mature one. She got herself a good job at the Wall Street Journal, had savings.. had it all together. She is always taking charge, making sure everything in the household is running. With my income as a flight attendant, and hers, we all managed to get by. Then, she was laid off unexpectedly... and since then, we've been financially screwed. We have all been working so hard; Mattea taking 12 hour shifts at Hooters 6 days a week, me working 14 hour shifts in the air, yet still trying to make time for my baby girl, and Jasmine has been a "stay at home aunt" to Brynn, and playing the stock market. We don't understand it, but she does, and we trust her that she doesn't make us more broke. Life is difficult for us, but we are all trying are damn hardest.

Little did any of us know just how much our lives were about to change.

 **So sorry it's short! But I've never been good with introductions... I love just getting into the story and have little patience for the crap beforehand :D anyways, next chapters will be longer, I promise! I don't own anything other than the characters introduced above ;) please read and review. I'm 100% new to writing, so please go easy! Thanks so much for reading. It means the world!**


	2. Chapter 1

"Seriously.. what kind of an idiot does this?!" Mattea was having yet another one of her "loving freak-outs" over something Jasmine did. "What kind of neat freak do you have to be to post two pages worth of 'Rules for a Spotless Household' on the fridge?!"

"I don't know Matts, clearly she cares about this. How hard is it REALLY to..." I paused, reading the list which was clearly visible from all angles of the kitchen, "...separate the recyclables into 4 convenient categ... no you're right. She's lost it."

"I mean, if this was a nice apartment, I get it. But who cares? We live in a crap hole! I feel miserable just thinking of coming home after a long day."

"How convenient for you then, that our survival requires you to basically live at work." I really didn't understand how Mattea never felt tired or sick of her job. I, myself, was a waitress for 3 years, and at one point, it was just too much for me. The customer service industry is a hard one. As a flight attendant, I still deal with insanely rude people on a daily basis, however, I have more empowerment to say "Hey! Sit down and fasten your seatbelt! Your outburst is making other people uncomfortable, and you're putting the safety of this flight at risk!" but as a waitress, you have to smile and take everything people throw at you. But Mattea handled it like a champ. "what time is your shift today?"

"In 45 minutes," Mattea answered with a hint of disappointment in her voice, "I wish it was later, so that I can crumple up that stupid list and throw it at Jasmine."

"Aw, come on. You know you love her... most of the time,"

"Though at times like this, I question if we're even related," Joked Mattea, "Just because we're identical don't mean nothin'. Besides, I have different hair."

I went back to reading my magazine. It's been a very long day for me. I had two round trip flights to Atlanta which were quite eventful and turbulent. I never admitted it, but I hate flying. I was terrified of it for the longest time, but the money was good, so I went through cabin crew training. Eventually, the fear went away, but the motion sickness never did. Any free moment I got on the flight, I was trying not to throw up. So at the end of such a long day, I had just managed to make it home without falling over, changed into my comfiest PJs, made a hot tea, and now was waiting for Jasmine to come home with Brynn, from their daily walk.

Jasmine was amazing with Brynn. I am so thankful that I didn't have to hire a stranger to babysit while I worked, but to have my own sister take care of her.

Mattea was running around, as always, having waited until the last possible minute to get ready for work. She could never find anything in her room, and Jasmine has been begging to help her clean and organize it. I think that's a brave gesture, considering last time I was in Mattea's room, I could have sworn I saw something moving under a pile of her clothes. Nope! No thank you..

"Seriously where did Jasmine put my shoes?! I'm so late, I don't have time for this!" Mattea was losing it.

"Jeez! Can I not have some peace and quiet when I come home?! I just want to sit and read in peace..."

"Maybe you can do that AFTER you help me find my shoes! Seriously, they can't be..."

Mattea and I both flipped around.

"Did you...?" "Yeah..." I answered, frozen, "Yeah, I heard that." There was a sound. It came from my room... as if something was knocked over. And then a grunt...

"Danny... Danny the front door is past your room! I'm scared. I don't wanna go that way.." Mattea's voice was shaking; the look on her face suggested she was just about ready to freak out, cry and yell.

"Okay Matts... stay calm... back up towards the bathroom," I whispered. She was clutching my hand so tight, to the point I was losing circulation. But I didn't care. I was just as terrified. Our neighbourhood was safe, but break ins were not unheard of. "Come on.. shhh! Slowly.. Jasmine will be home soon, we can text her and give her a heads... AHHHH!" the door to my bedroom opened, and someone was walking out. We screamed and bolted for the bathroom. Before we locked the door, I managed to get a quick look at the perpetrator. He was a big guy, dressed in... is that armour?! And he had long, blonde hair, and a beard, with a braided moustache. He looked quite young, and handsome. But he didn't look like anyone we've ever seen before. I could see him winning top prize at a comic expo or something. But, of course, I didn't think too long. We were so shook up and scared, we locked ourselves in the bathroom, and the first thought was to get help.

"Matts, phone! Now! I'll call 911.. MATTEA! SNAP. OUT. OF. IT. AND GIVE ME YOUR PHONE!"

"I... I... oh my god oh my god oh my god... I... I... don't... know..." she was in some serious shock.

"Mattea... I need you to look at me and give me your phone. Now!"

"I... don't... have it... w..with... m... m!"

"SON OF A B...! WHAT DO WE DO NOW?!" okay.. if I wasn't scared before, I was definitely freaking out now. Then, we heard a voice,

"Please, pardon me. I did not wish to frighten you..." it was the perpetrator!

"AHHHHH!" "MATTEA! Shut. Up!" I practically slammed my palm against her mouth. She was panicking; tears rolling down her face, yelling, hyperventilating. One of us had to think. Then the perpetrator spoke again,

"I have no wish to harm you. I give you my word. My name is Fili. Fili, from the line of Durin. Please do not be afraid."

"YEAH, SURE! YOU DO NOT WISH TO HARM US?! THAT'S WHAT ALL RAPISTS AND MURDERERS SAY TO THEIR VICTIMS! YOU DO NOT WISH TO HARM US, THEN WHY BREAK INTO OUR HOUSE?!" Mattea lost it. I was sitting on the toilet with my head in my hands, terrified as hell.

"I assure you, my ladies, I have no knowledge of how my arriving in your dwelling came to be. Everything here is different and strange. I do not know where I am and I require assistance and answers,"

Mattea seemed to be calming down just a bit, "Seriously," she turns to me, "he speaks so formally. Does he have an English degree like you, or something?" then, at that very moment, it was my turn to lose it.

"Are you kidding me, Mattea?! Some nut job broke into our apartment, we have no way of calling for help, and Jasmine is on her way home with Brynn right now, not warned, no idea what's taking place! What if he shoots them or stabs them soon as they walk through the door?!"

"I assure you, this is not my intention. I do not wish to harm you. I would never raise a sword against a woman. Do not fear me. You have my word that no harm will come to either of you. Please, I wish only to speak with you."

Mattea was pressed up against the door. I could tell she was calming down. Out of nowhere, she reached down for the handle and unlocked the door.

"MATTEA! ARE YOU INSA-", but before I got that sentence out, she opened the door, and there he was... the perpetrator. He really was wearing armour, and had a sword at his side. But our attention quickly drifted to the blood that caked his face and hands.

"What do you want from us? Also, why are you wearing a costume? It's July. A bit early for Halloween, don't you think?" Mattea seemed to get some of her sass and bravery back. The man raised his hands, and took a step back, in a motion to not frighten us any further, it seemed. I noticed that he was a few inches taller than us, and was very heavily built. He had strong, thick hands, and his whole body looked more fit than any other guy's I've ever seen. And then there was the hair and facial hair; golden blonde, long, wavy, braided mustasche. It looked too real. I was tempted to pull on it and see if it comes off. But I was still shaking from head to toe. Mattea and I were quite small, and we had zero clue about self defense. Though he was quite handsome, I had to admit.

"I offer my sincerest apologies to the both of you; I had not wished to startle you, however, I find myself quite lost and confused. I should be dead. The last thing I remember was Raven Hill... being dragged by Azog through the tunnel, seeing Thorin, Kili, Dwalin, and Bilbo. I just wanted them to run. Azog killed me, yet, I am still alive; at least I think I am. What is this place? How did I come to be here...?"

He looked over at us, and we just looked confused as hell.

"Sir, I think you may have had a bit too much to drink last night, at whatever costume party you attended," I started slowly, and gently, afraid of pissing him off in any way.

"Yeah, yeah!" Mattea chipped in, "We've all had those days! I know I have!"

"Now, why don't you give me a number of a buddy that I can call, who can come and get you, and all will be good! We will ignore the breaking in; we won't report it or call the cops. But please... just tell us how we can get you back to where you came from." I was satisfied with what I had said. I was calm and polite, though the guy did not look like he was understanding anything I was saying.

"My lady, I come from the Lonely Mountain. I do not know how I can get back, because I simply do not know where it is that I am."

"The Lonely Mountain? Is that a strip club? I can google it. You're in Brooklyn right now. Williamsburg. Corner of Hooper and Broadway, if that helps.."

"MATTEA!" I whispered, frustrated. "Why would you ask him if that was a strip club?! That will piss him off... be gentle!"

"Well EXCUSE ME! The Lonely Mountain? Get it? Sounds like a strip club name.."

"You're friggin' crazy.."

"Forgive me, my ladies, but what is strip club?" we looked at each other as if he was simply messing with us, perhaps playing some prank that was set up by one of our friends. I lost my patience, because I simply didn't see it as funny. "Look, sir. I don't know who you are, or what your deal is, but just drop it! Kay? It's not funny! I have a little girl that will be home soon. What if she was here when you decided to play that stunt of yours? No! Okay? Now please! I offered to call a bud-" and at this point, a blinding white light filled the living room. It was like nothing we've ever seen before. We couldn't see 3 inches in front of us; we thought we suddenly went blind. And then, 10 seconds after it first appeared, it was gone. Though nothing could prepare us for the shock of what we saw.

There, laying in the middle of our living room, was another one of whatever Fili was. Heavily armoured, heavily fit, long brown hair, beard. He looked a bit younger than Fili, yet was also handsome as hell.

Everyone in the room was silent for a few moments until Mattea whispered, "What sort of sorcery is this?!"

"Kili!" Fili exclaimed and ran over to the guy on the floor. "Kili! Are you wounded, brother?"

"Fili, this cannot be real! I watched Azog pierce you with his sword and throw you over the edge of the cliff!"

"I know, brother,"

"Fili! You lay dead at my feet, and yet you are alive and well in front of me now!"

"What the hell is happening...?" I whispered to Mattea, only to see her shocked and confused face next to me. The one who was named Kili continued speaking.

"Brother! Tauriel; she was being attacked by that foul orc, Bolg! I tried to save her. He killed me, with a sword. I was dying. Wait, where are we?"

"Oh for god's sakes, what sort of crazy is this?! What do you want from us?!" I cried out, but Mattea grabbed my shoulders, and turned me to look at her,

"Did you NOT see that bright white light, and then this man appear in our living room?! I think there is some magic here! I've never believed in magic or witchcraft, or any of that crap before, but do you deny what we saw? I don't think that they came from a strip club, Danny!"

"Yes, but Mattea... you want me to be acting normal right now?! Two medieval humans, with massive weapons, who could easily kill us at any moment, just appeared in our living room! What do you want from me? Oh my god, I'm going crazy, I need to lie down. Is this happening? Is this really happening? Do I need mental help?" I practically ranted, as I crawled into a ball on the couch, very much aware of the three sets of eyes on me.

"Brother, where are we? What sort of world is this?"

Just then, I heard the very distinct sound of a door unlocking, and Jasmine's voice.

"... No Brynn, you have to ask your mommy. But I do not think that after such a long day, she will be wanting to leave the house." Jasmine and Brynn appeared in the doorway, and my baby girl ran over to me,

"Mommy! Mommy! I missed you! I had so much fun with auntie Jazzie! Wait, mommy, who are these scary guys?" when Jasmine heard this, she came into the living room, and you can imagine the sight in front of her.

I looked at Brynn, giving her a kiss on the nose, "Hey, Pretty B. I missed you so so much. These gentlemen are lost, and they need some help finding their home. I just need you to please go play with your Barbies. I'll come check in on you in a few minutes, okay precious?"

"Okay, mommy." She was such a doll; such a brilliant child. I could never ask for a better kid. I hated that I haven't seen her all day, and now I was asking her to go to her room. This was definitely not our usual evening tonight.

Soon as Brynn was out of sight, in came Jasmine with a confused look. "So... what's going on here? Who are these poor souls?" She looked over at me, sitting on the couch, my head in my hands, and then at Mattea, who looked terrified and confused at the same time. "Hey! Ladies! What is going on here?"

"They um," began Mattea carefully, "They appeared in our apartment."

"They... appeared?" Jasmine had this tone of complete disbelief and amusement in her voice

"Yes, Jazz! They APPEARED! First the blonde one. We thought he broke in. We ran and hid in the bathroom! Then he made us believe him, so we openend the door. And about 10 minutes ago, there was this piercing light, and this one," Mattea pointed to Kili, "appeared! Danny! You saw it! Help me here!"

I lifted my head up. "I don't know what I saw. There was a light and he did appear, but guys, this is crazy! Tell that to anyone, and they will put you in a facility! I mean, Matts! Look at Jasmine. Does that look like the face of someone who believes?!"

"Okay, how the hell could you do drugs?! Especially when you knew I'd be bringing your kid home. What were you taking? Heroin? It must've been something strong to bring on such hallucinations! Who gave you two drugs?! Was it these two? HEY! What did you two give my sisters?!"

"Jazz! Stop! Calm down! You know we've never once in our lives done drugs! Hell, I've never even done weed! You think we're on Heroin?! Come on!"

"What do you mean, 'come on'?! How do you explain people 'appearing' in our apartment?!"

Then, we heard Mattea's freaked out voice, "like that..." we looked over, and she was pointing to the bathroom. Once again, we saw the unmistakable piercing white light fill the space. Jasmine charged forward, but soon as she got near the door, she shielded her eyes and backed up. Once the light had disappeared, we saw yet another figure standing in the doorway, and then the voices of Fili and Kili filled the room;

"Uncle!"

"Thorin.."

 **There you go! The first official chapter :) I've had more time today, so decided to write. I hope you like it! Thanks so much for reading, and a big thank you to anyone reviewing! It shows me whether or not to continue writing. I'm still new at it! Love you all!**


	3. Chapter 2

What a picture it was: Everyone was silent. This "Thorin" figure had his back to us, trying to take in his new surroundings. Fili and Kili had a look of utter surprise on their faces; they were frozen. Jasmine, who had run up to the bathroom as the white light appeared, had backed up, her legs hit the armrest of a chair, and she fell backwards in to a sitting position, legs dangling off of the armrest, was also frozen, eyes wider than I've ever seen. I think I was the least surprised, having recovered from the earlier materialization of Kili right before my eyes. I hadn't looked over at Mattea until I heard her voice, completely broken and sobbing, "Oh my dear god, what is happening?!"

At the sound of her voice, this Thorin person swiftly flipped around to face us. His eyes immediately landed on the two brothers.

"Fili!", he exclaimed in surprise and happiness, "Fili! You're alive!" they both strode towards each other and embraced. Thorin put his forehead on Fili's, "Fili, you are like a son to me! You both are!" he looked over to Kili, and reached out, grabbing his arm. "But you died before my eyes! How is this possible?!" he continued, turning back to the blonde.

"Uncle," he responded, "Bolg also killed Kili!"

"It's true uncle! I was defending Tauriel. But he was too strong. He ran a sword straight through me! I died! At least I think I did.."

"Kili, you fool!", Thorin went from so utterly happy, to angry within a second, "what were you doing defending an elf?! Do you not realize you could have lost your life? Enough Dwarvish blood has been spilt on behalf of that filthy race!"

"Uncle.. I love her! I think she was my one! I know you wouldn't-"

"Woah woah woah!" Jasmine had unfrozen, and was on her feet, approaching the three men, "Look, I get you're all happy to see each other, and I'm sure Mr. Uncle and Mr. Nephews have lots of catching up to do, but look, you guys are trespassing in OUR home, so don't act as if you three are alone in here! I mean look at us! You're kind of freaking us out. So please tell us, who the hell you are and what you want!"

A moment of silence followed Jasmine's outburst, and then Thorin turned to face us completely and spoke in a deep voice,

"I am Thorin Oakenshield, Son of Thrain, son of Thror, King under the Mountain. These are my nephews, Fili and Kili. And who might you three be?"

In the background, Mattea turned to me and whispered, "What is a King under the Mountain?" and I rolled my eyes at her asking such a stupid question at a time like this. As if I have more information than her...

Jasmine continued speaking, "Why are you speaking so... I don't know... formal? If that's even the right word. How are you even here? How did you just 'appear'?! We need answers! Can you see how this is not a normal happenstance for us?"

"Please, my ladies, firstly understand that we are not going to harm you in any way," Kili spoke up and took a step forward. "So please, do not fear us. Secondly, I, for one, have no knowledge of how I came to be here. The last thing I remember is being ran through with a sword. Bolg – he killed me. This is the last thing I remember. I have no further answers. Next thing I knew, I was laying on the ground in this dwelling."

"Yes, my ladies," Fili chipped in, "I too have no information for you other than the last thing I remember, which is being dragged through those tunnels by Azog. Uncle! I saw you, Kili, Bilbo, and Dwalin. That was the last thing I remember before all went black before my eyes!"

"Brother, do you think, since we both died, that this is the afterlife? Hold on, Uncle!" exclaimed Kili, "you did not... also die?"

"I failed, Kili," Thorin had his head low as he spoke in his deep, slow voice, "I killed Azog; that Orc filth. But he did not go down easily; he ran a sword through me before his miserable life ended. But I saw the end of the war. We won the mountain back. It is safe. Our home... we took it back. My life is something I would give for it over and over again."

"So," I slowly started as all eyes turned to me again, "the things you all have in common, is that you're related, and all three of you died. Anyone else we should be expecting to appear?" I must've hit a nerve with Thorin, because he spoke in a rough, frustrated voice now,

"As I said, I have seen the end of the great battle myself. No more of my men have lost their lives. I do not need your mocking."

"No one is mocking you! Excuse me, but this is not something that is considered 'normal' around here! So really, do you have a problem with me asking a legit question?" I was also getting frustrated. I think we've been more than understanding to these people. Another silence encircled the room.

" _... I'm in love with the shape of you,_

 _we push and pull like a magnet do,_

 _although my heart is falling too,_

 _I'm in love with your body,"_

All heads turned into the direction of where the song was coming from. The three men looked slightly startled, as if they had never heard music or something... or at least this kind of music. Mattea, who had tears still streaking down her face, realized it was her phone ringing. She walked over to the table where it was laying, and hesitantly answered.

"Umm... Hello?" while she listened, everyone else was slightly awkward. Thorin stood tall with his arms crossed over his fit chest, and the brothers were looking at each other with the same confusion as everyone else was feeling. I'm guessing they've never seen a phone before.

"I'm sorry. No listen I'm so sorry!" Mattea cried on the phone, "I should've called. I'm missing my shift. I'm kind of having..." she paused to look around, "... a family emergency," okay, so she didn't exactly lie. "Yeah, no I'm okay. I should've called ahead. Everything is just happening so fast today. I'm sorry Peggy!" to be honest, we all completely forgot about Mattea's shift. "Thanks so much Peggy. Okay, bye bye!" she hung up the phone, and we returned to the awkwardness and silence that we had before. No one knew what to say.

"I apologize for any fright or inconvenience me and my nephews may have caused," Thorin spoke after what seemed like a lifetime, "we wish to inconvenience you no longer. We will be on our way. Do you know anyone who might have shelter for us to stay in until we figure out how to return back to our home?"

The three of us continued looking at each other. A million thoughts running through our brains,

"Can you please give me and my sisters a minute?" I said quietly. When I received three nods, I grabbed my sisters' arms and dragged them into the kitchen.

"We can't let them leave," was the first thing that left my mouth,

"What are you talking about?" Jasmine couldn't believe what she was hearing, "Danika! Three creepy strange men just appeared in our apartment! We should be calling the cops! Letting them leave is awfully kind on our part!"

"Jazz, they swore they wouldn't harm us!"

"And what makes you believe them?!"

"I don't know, okay? But they won't hurt us. I believe them. They seem lost and confused. I don't know how they arrived here. I have no answers. But they are not from here. If we let them go, they won't survive out there. They will be arrested or killed within the hour! The way they're dressed, they will attract attention. I say we let them stay with us and try and help them intergrade into our society."

"This is insanity! They are strangers! You wanna let 3 strange men sleep in our house! We don't know them!"

"Don't you think that if they wanted to kill us, they would have easily done so already?! I mean look at them! They are like tanks!"

"Danny... we can barely feed ourselves! We are barely scraping by!"

"We will manage! Once they are integrated enough, they can easily get jobs and help support us if they don't find their way home before that! Look... I don't know what will happen tomorrow. Maybe they will disappear, maybe they won't. But what I know for sure, is we can't let them leave."

Jasmine turned to Mattea, "Hey Matts, you've been really quiet. Any input on how crazy and insane your sister is being?" she said gesturing to me.

Mattea thought for a minute and began to speak. "We live by a democracy in this house. Right now, as I see it, its 50/50. I guess I'm the tie breaker, huh?" she seemed quite nervous. "I'm sorry Jazzy, but I'm with Danny on this one. They are cute after all..." I rolled my eyes. She can be so dense sometimes, but I was glad that we won this one.

Jasmine threw her arms in the air, "I DO NOT support this!", then she spun around, and walked out of the kitchen to her room, and slammed the door.

Mattea and I stood there for a moment, before making our way back to the living room, where the three men were waiting. Mattea looked over at me, suggesting I talk.

"Okay, gentlemen, here's the deal: you have no apparent knowledge of our current society. If you leave, there's a high chance you won't make it home. Now, here's what we offer. You can stay with us BUT! I tell you now, we won't deal with any bullshit. You will help us; you will clean, you will learn, you will get integrated, and you will focus hard on finding your way home. If there's any slacking, you're out. If there is any messing with us in any way, you are out. We are doing YOU the favor, not the other way around. If you are unable to find your way home, we expect you get a job, once you're more familiar with our society, and you will help support this family. We are struggling enough as it is without 3 more hungry mouths to feed. Is that clear?" the brothers nodded, but their uncle, who was becoming more and more of an arrogant arse towards me, glared, and then snarled,

"I do not need your charity. We will manage. Fili and Kili, come now!" and then stormed towards the door. The brothers were a bit more hesitant to follow. Thorin threw the door open, and it was perfect timing, because a fire truck, sirens and all, was driving by at this exact moment. Thorin was quite thrown off and slammed the door closed again, panting hard.

"So," I began again, slightly smirking, "I take it you accept our terms,"

Slowly, Thorin turned to face me and Mattea. With his face set in that permanent serious expression, he gave us a slight nod.

 **I'm finding that I simply can't stop writing! I absolutely love it! And I love you all for reading. Don't forget to keep those reviews coming, and I will post another chapter soon!**


	4. Chapter 3

"But mommy! Why am I going to grammy and grampy's?" Brynn asked for what felt like the millionth time.

"Don't you want to visit them?" I asked while packing some of her shirts into a bag, "They really miss you. It's only for a little bit. Mommy has to work a lot in the next week. But I promise I will call you every free moment I get! And soon as this busy week is over, I will come get you right away."

The truth was, I wasn't going to be busier with work than I already am. The reason Brynn was going to stay with my parents was because of the three new strangers who were now taking refuge in our apartment. Of course, I wanted to help them, but I would be a fool if I let my baby around them before I found out who they really are and what their purpose was. Brynn hasn't seen her grandparents in months, so this was a good opportunity for her to visit. A part of me felt terrible sending my daughter away, but I kept telling myself it was only for a week.

"But mommy! I'll miss you!" her bottom lip was quivering; usually an indicator of an impending waterworks show.

"Baby," I sighed, getting on my knees beside her and hugging her close, "I promise, it's only for a week and then you'll be back before you know it! Grammy and grampy can't wait to see you! In fact, I think that's them pulling up to get you!" I pointed out the window. To my relief, soon as Brynn saw them coming towards the apartment, she jumped up and sprinted happily into the hall waiting for them to come up the stairs.

After a short greeting, a few concerned looks from my mother at our apartment, my parents were off with Brynn, who was a lot less sad about the situation.

"Alright, you can come out now!" I called out, and out of our somewhat large utility closet, came the three strange men we had the pleasure of meeting just a few hours ago. "Sorry about that, gentlemen. I just thought it was better if my mother and father didn't meet you quite so soon. I think that startling us 3 last night is quite enough for a little bit."

They simply gave an understanding nod, and spread out a bit more. Though I couldn't help but notice all that uncomfortable looking armour. "Well, wherever you're from you must've travelled a long way and must be tired. We have just one shower. You can take turns using it. We don't have any comfortable clothes unfortunately for you guys.."

"Forgive me my lady," spoke Kili, "But what is 'shower'?"

"Umm..." how do you explain a shower? "It's like a thing that water comes out of for washing up."

"Sort of like a river?" Fili chipped in.

"Umm... no. Just... would be easier if you followed me so I could show you." After explaining to them how it worked, they were completely dumbfounded, but seemed to understand how to turn it on and off at least. I gave them towels, explained "soap", and then discovered that under all that armour, they had trousers and tunics, which were caked in mud and sweat. While they took turns showering, I threw the clothes into a washer, and had them washed and dried by the time they were done.

"My nephews and I are very grateful for all you have done for us." At the deep voice behind me, I turned around and faced Thorin. He was quieter than his nephews, acknowledging in grunts and nods, not so much with words. He was taller than me by, I would say, 3-4 inches, and looked a lot stronger. A part of me felt a bit of fear being alone in the living room with him, him not being two meters away from me; towering over me. But looking in his eyes, I felt slightly calmer. They showed genuine appreciation, but a hint of sadness and despair. He had very beautiful eyes, and in general, was very handsome. The gruffness suited him, as he had this sort of strong, big, and dangerous look about him. He was now wearing trousers and a baggy tunic, which freshly came out of the dryer, and all the previous blood, mud, and sweat was washed away. He looked really good... oh god, what am I thinking?! At this, I snapped out of my thoughts and took a step back.

"Oh.. yeah. Oh yeah, no it's all good!" I said stumbling for words and franticly nodding.

"Do you fear me?" his voice was low and deep, yet the words he spoke were very soft.

"Um, no!" okay, that was a bit of a lie, "No, no all is good, I just... I forgot something in my room! I'll be right back!" I turned quickly, glad for the opportunity to get away from this situation. I felt like I shouldn't worry, but his size, his gruffness, his voice... it was all a little bit too much, and I needed to get away. As I began to walk away, I felt a strong, yet gentle hand on my forearm, surprising me, and making me turn around quickly.

"My lady," his eyes... they looked so soft and so sincere! "You have nothing to fear from myself nor my nephews. We will not harm you in any way. You have my word; the word of a king is a binding one."

"Right... well, thank you, Thorin." I had a little smile on my face, because it sounded so... I don't know, CRAZY! Everything he said sounded like he was living a delusion. The way he spoke was too proper; no slang, no reference to every day things people talk about. I know he was from "another world", I believed him and his nephews. But it was just hard to get used to.

"Now please, join me," he spoke again, gesturing towards the couch, "let us sit, and I will tell you of my homeland. Perhaps then, we will understand one another."

Hesitantly, I walked over, and sat down next to him, leaving some space. I was too paranoid for my own good. In that very moment, as if all the perfect timings in the world came together, Mattea walked through the front door carrying IKEA bags. I had sent her to get a bunch of 50 cent hot dogs, breakfast and lunch combos, and other things that could fill these three men up at a low cost.

"I'm homeeee! I come baring food!"

"Food?!" Fili and Kili yelled at the same time and appeared from the laundry closet. And finally, one more door opened, and Jasmine walked out. We haven't seen her since she stormed out last night.

"Perfect! Matts, bring the food in the living room," I called from the kitchen, while getting plates, cups, and cutlery, "Everyone else, please find a seat. Jasmine, that includes you! Thorin offered to tell us about where he's from."

She looked like that's the last thing she wanted, but she's been sitting in her bedroom since last night, and it was already the next morning. And running from hunger is difficult.

"Oh alright... FINE! I will sit. But I still don't approve of this!" she plumped herself down beside Fili, who was looking at her, but she was, of course, too much of a drama queen to notice.

"Yes, hon, we know." I was rolling my eyes at her.

In the meantime, while Mattea was unloading all the take-out boxes out of the bags, Kili approached her.

"My lady, can I help you with anything?" she looked up at him, who was also a few inches taller than her, and gasped. Kili was also dark and handsome. He smiled at her, and I could tell that Mattea was automatically smitten. She liked guys; lots of guys. She brought many dates home, but the next day, they left and were never to be seen again. But the problem is, when one of those guys was now living in the same house as us, I was starting to worry about the outcome...

"Oh, sure, sweetheart!" she made her voice sound as flirty as possible, and threw a wink in there, "You can start taking these boxes into the living room!"

"Yes, my lady." I would have to have a talk with her...

Once the food was all set up and everyone was settled, I turned to Thorin, who had a folded piece of very old paper in his hands. He carefully unfolded it, and placed it in the middle of the table. It was a map.

"Uncle," spoke Fili, "You kept it with you!"

"Yes, Fili, even after we reclaimed Erebor, I couldn't part with this map. A map that has been with me through this whole journey."

"Erebor?" I asked quietly.

"Yes," Thorin turned towards me, "This is where our story begins,"

He went on to tell us about the Lonely Mountain, Dale, Laketown; how life was before the dragon attack, what they did after it was taken from them, their journey, how they reclaimed it, only to have it threatened again, up until the last things they remembered.

"That orc filth..." Thorin was so angry, that he was nearly shaking. "He has destroyed the line of Durin. He got what he wanted. But I now live without doubt. I ran my sword through him. He is dead. No more doubting, no more living a lie, thinking he died of his wounds; I watched the light leave his miserable eyes."

"But what did you win with that?" everyone looked at Mattea in shock, "No! I mean like, okay, you killed him! That's great! But you're all dead now. So he won too. From what I understand, his goal in life was to kill you all; he did that. So he couldn't care less if he died or not. He died knowing too. The way I see it, if you really wanna slap this.. 'Azgog'..."

"Azog," Kili quietly corrected her,

"... in the face, then we need to get you back to where you came from! We need to somehow find a portal... oh my god, I sound like a crazy person.. anyways, we need to get you back there! Then, he will be dead, you will be alive, and then you'll really have exactly what you want!"

"Uncle, she is right!" Kili spoke up,

"But wait," I was shocked that it was now Jasmine who was speaking. I guess she finally embraced her situation, and wasn't living in denial anymore, "if you three died, and were transported here, where did he get transported to after Thorin killed him? If you all died at the same time, and arrived in the same place, could he have arrived in New York too?"

Everyone was quiet. This was really a good question. Was our life in danger? Is this Azog perhaps closer than we realized?

 **Alright! End of Chapter 3! I hope you all enjoyed it. Thanks to everyone who is reviewing and following this story! I can't wait to share the next chapter with you guys 3**


End file.
